


Left My Heart

by bruderup



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruderup/pseuds/bruderup
Summary: NCR lost at the Mojave and Colonel Hsu was captured by the Legion.
Relationships: James Hsu/Picus | Ronald Curtis
Kudos: 4





	1. Keep your eyes on the prize

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The idea came from an old fkm, “Colonel Hsu was captured by the Legion”  
> 2\. Vulpes has white hair and blue eyes, just like on the cards.  
> 3\. TW: Implied non-con, implied torture. The next chapter will probably be worse.  
> 4\. I’m really sorry, Colonel Hsu. I love you so much.

Left My Heart © bruderup

Fallout: New Vegas © Obsidian Entertainment

Chapter 1: Keep your eyes on the prize

The higher a person’s rank, there is a chance that he will be lonelier. Ron understood that.

In a battalion, a Lieutenant could meet 10-12 other lieutenants, the Captain still had 5-7 people, and the Major could still make friends with the Captain. But not the Colonel.  As usual, there is only one King in each Kingdom.

Although he didn’t say it, Ron knew Colonel James Hsu was lonely. Spending more time solo in his office, completing reports, filling out paperwork, arranging logistics and troop movements. All done alone in silence.

When the Captain of Bravo Company stepped into Camp McCarran for the first time, James almost fell asleep on a table with his hands folded on a pile of documents, traces of tears on his cheeks.

“Good evening, Sir. Sorry to interrupt your time.”

He gave a warm smile, as if he was enjoying the morning sun. James asked to shake hands, General Oliver announced that a company would arrive from Long-15. It turned out that it only arrived tonight.

“I’m Colonel James Hsu. Welcome to Camp McCarran.”

The relationship between them was originally professional. Initially, before Bravo Company got assigned to guard Camp McCarran. They barely needed the existence of their Captain. Ron, who lost his job, was recruited to become a battalion executive officer, accompanying Dhatri, accompanying James. From then on, he spent more time in the Colonel’s room than in his own.

One or two chats were still light. Where do you come from? Since when did you join the NCR Army? Do you know Colonel Royez? Classic. Normal chat between superiors and subordinates.

At first, it was just plain happy, as if getting someone to talk to even though Ron listened more.  However, their relationship and chat deepened.

What’s your favorite food? You can play an instrument? Ron, when the holidays arrive, let’s go to Tops casino together, we’ll watch the show. China Beach is beautiful, you know. Have you been there? Take me to Freeside, Ron. We have business with local residents.

* * *

The Lonesome Drifter sang a song, accompanied by an old guitar.

_ In the shadow of the valley _

_ I would like to settle down _

_ … _

_ You have always waited for me _

_ And you always will be there _

_ Sagebrush and pine _

_ Old love of mine _

And their hands were intertwined. It didn’t matter if the NCR Army paid attention to them. Alcoholic drink was on the table, half gone, and after this James whispered his room number, asking the younger man with clear blue eyes to come and meet him there.

Ron laughed, and had a chance to meet Vulpes before going to room number 58.

“Oh, I understand. Where is he now?”

“He’s already gone to his room, Fox.”

Ok, It’s against the rules, but who cares. If you can reach your goal more easily, why not?

“Is he difficult to approach?” Vulpes asked.

Ron shook his head, both walked towards the elevator. Pressing a different button. Vulpes dressed appropriately in a dark suit and bright shirt. His white hair was cut short neatly.

“No, not at all. I was just there to listen to his complaints and he was really that open to me. He’s lonely.”

Lonely people were easier to approach. Vulpes said goodbye to go first. Meanwhile Ron leaned against the wall. Still 4 floors left to the destination. His head was a little dizzy from drinking earlier.

Since then, Ron has almost replaced Dhatri. If there is any business, whether a meeting or a speech, it is the goddamn Captain that will be invited.

* * *

“I love you, Ron.”

Those words would definitely come out too. Ron expected it. Tonight Camp McCarran felt quieter than usual, the skirmishes with Fiends and with Kings still unresolved.  Everything went smoothly according to plan. A smile full of falsehood plastered on his handsome face. Too bad, James couldn’t see that.

“Me too, Sir.”

Suddenly Ron tugged at him to share some warmth. It took a long, long time for James to feel this kind of vibration again. Last time with his ex-lover who died because of the NCRCF rebellion. He’s been doing well, making a mistake once is fine, right? There was only a little more distance between their lips. Ron touched his chin, pressed their lips gently.

And Ron was here, patching up emotional and sexual needs. Close, reachable, warm.

The knock on his door managed to get their kiss off. It was Major Dhatri, with a gloomy face, as if he never got any happiness. Finally, Ron stepped back to sit on a chair, pretending to work on reports.

Ron was a good man, he didn’t lie about loving James. He loved everyone equally. James Hsu, Martina Groesbeck, Carrie Boyd, Joana, Sarah Weintraub, Pacer, Gloria Van Graff, Marie Pappas, Elizabeth Kieran, Alex Richards, Bitter-Root, Private Ortega, several other NCR soldiers, even a doctor from Followers of Apocalypse who didn’t know his name. Ron remembered their bodies more than their names.

On another night, after he believed that the bastard Captain was out of reach, Dhatri came with speculation.

“I feel like Captain Curtis might be frumentarius, Sir.”

A cup filled with iced coffee was kept on the table. “Why do you think like that, Dhatri?” Arguments sprang up, from the incompleteness of his investigation, Latin words tidily recorded in a book, how fast he was promoted, his closeness to people from Gomorrah, and many others, many more.

James smiled wryly, keeping his hands under his chin. Love made him blind and deaf.

“Curtis has been with us for a long time, Dhatri. Even before the NCR conflict with the Legion. When it comes to the progress of his investigation, it feels like it’s really hard to find that person, he’s really good at hiding and running away. And it seems that those who know Latin are not only Legion. Arcade Gannon from Followers of Apocalypse also speaks Latin fluently.”

At a loss for words, Dhatri said goodbye.

If only James had listened and considered Dhatri’s arguments, things wouldn't have turned out this bad.

* * *

A courier from the Mojave Express hurriedly knocked on the Colonel's door. Bursting in, his breath fell apart as if he had been chased by a demon.

“Colonel, I’m so sorry. I didn’t manage to defuse the bomb on the monorail.”

Too bad. He glanced at Captain Curtis who pretended to be busy with paperwork. “But I managed to find out who blew up the monorail!”

“Who?”

“[Speech 60] Private Crenshaw. There was evidence in his locker, and he also told me he was a frumen, rumen, what the--You can check it immediately.”

Frumentarius. A spy commissioned by Caesar directly. Their influence had reached Camp McCarran too, huh? But Crenshaw, it felt a little odd. Indeed he was a chaotic boy. Carrying Brahmin upstairs, blowing up toilets, and messing up with computer terminals. Still, it’s hard to imagine.

James handed over several hundred caps, regretting that the monorail had exploded. Virgil could see a grin spreading across the face of his frumentarius friend.

Until one day a message appeared from Colonel Moore. The Legion launched an attack on the Hoover Dam. Requesting that additional troops be sent. James almost agreed before there was another explosion in front of Camp McCarran, this commotion being exploited by Fiends to attack.

A large number of Fiends filled the back gate and entrance.

How big are their arsenal and numbers, anyway? Inexhaustible. First Recon even retreated, unable to add more bullets. James must think fast if he didn’t want to die and destroy all the remaining NCR Army in the land of Mojave.

“This is General Oliver.”

His voice was faint from behind the whir of a gun, but James could still hear it.

“Retreat--” Another shot, “--Legion has filled the dam. We can’t hold it anymore.”

Shit. There’s only him left now, huh?

Drug addicts were pushed back, but the NCR suffered a huge loss. From personnel to logistics and premises.  James was almost happy, before crimson slowly filled McCarran.

“Sir, is that--?”

Yes, Caesar’s Legion. Apparently they took advantage of Fiends to weaken NCR. There was nowhere to retreat any more. James cocked his gun, the bullets were gone.

Although many times danced with death, this time the fear and sadness latched on even more. A 9mm pistol was aimed squarely at his forehead by one of his enemies. A Legion with crystal blue eyes and white hair grinned, wielding a weapon.

There was a grin of satisfaction seeing a Colonel in despair.

NCR had spent more than 8 years here, and had to leave just because they lost a battle with some guys cosplaying as ancient Roman soldiers?

“Kneel down.”

James followed, hands rising up. Impossible to fight all of them, too many people, too much stamina, too many weapons. Remembering how prisoners of war were treated by the Legion, very different from the NCR. Just hope that his death will be quick and precise.

“Good job, Captain Curtis.”

Huh?

Huh?

HUH?

His ears are still functioning properly, right?

James’ brown eyes turned back, startled and on the verge of tears. Captain Ronald Curtis stood stretching his muscles, exhausted from fighting with Fiends, taking his position beside the white-haired man.

“R-Ron.” His voice cracked, and Ron chuckled. “Y-You, no way, must be just kidding.”

A joke that burned too many human lives. A successful chin kick knocked him to the ground.

* * *

Picus opened the door, finding the topless body in shock and covered in wounds. Blue and red by blunt attack. A night left in the cold and alone might traumatize him. Military shirt flew somewhere, and the fabric of his pants on the back was soiled with blood.

“Hey, wake up. Vulpes wants to meet and chat with you.”

Feet suddenly in front of Picus’ face, apparently still not giving up. Of course he lost. Picus immediately pushed him back, slamming the soles of his shoes against his back and stomach. Pressed on James’ chest deeply until it was difficult to breath. The Colonel coughed, very sick.

“You are annoying.” Picus complained. Chuckled at the suffering of his former boss. “You must be disciplined.” Belt around Picus’ waist came undone.


	2. Come fly with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCR lost at the Mojave and Colonel Hsu was captured by the Legion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to my friend who has provided a beautiful picture for me. Check their tumblr at: https://baidurii.tumblr.com/  
> TW: Gore, Amputation

Chapter 2: Come fly with me

Because James tries to escape too many times, Picus ends up getting annoyed.


End file.
